Mezase Happii 100 percent
by MariaTainaka
Summary: Ritsu Tainaka, drummer of the cute Houkago Tea Time band. She's a tomboy and proves it by the way she dresses out of school and by the way she talks. But this drummer also has a girly side to her that isn't seen too often. What happens when she enters the world of love? (Please read! Prologue is better!)
1. Prologue

Ritsu Tainaka is always the energetic girl of the band who loves to cause trouble and have fun. She is just as outgoing and loud as her beloved drum set. Drumming is her passion and she wishes to go to Budakon. Wherever there is drumming, sign her up because she will certainly go. Ritsu loves to show off her forehead and has nothing to hide. Nothing, except for her girly side.

Ritsu Tainaka isn't the most girliest looking girl. Besides her school uniform, she dresses with T-Shirts, lose pants, sport shorts and sneakers. She occasionally wears a dress or skirt, that is, when she has something special or when her teacher feels like having the band cosplay and dress up.

Ritsu Tainaka hasn't had any experience with love since middle school, with the weird confessions she would get, twice for two years. Of course, she never told anyone and no one ever found out, not even Mio Akiyama, who is her best friend. She doesn't stress about it much but she doubts she'll ever charm a boy. She believes men only like cute and pretty girls like Mio, or anyone else she knew. And her? No no no. Ritsu was definitely not cute, or so she would think. Cute would be her kouhai, Azusa Nakano. Cute would be Tsumugi Kotobuki, her close friend. Cute would be anyone but her.

Ritsu Tainaka didn't know much about love. Even if anyone would like her, she would dismiss the idea or just not notice. Ritsu thought she would never experience love, until her senior year of high school.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! This is a new story of mine! As you can see, it's on the awesome drummer of HTT, Ricchan! There are just so many RitsuXMio fanfics out there and I figured that I should be different and not do that.

I mean I don't hate on those stories because at one point, I was one who loved them as well (Ahehe sorry Ritsu). I just wanna make Ritsu seem more like a girl, if you know what I mean. Hope you like the idea! Okay, that was too much talk. Please review and sorry for all the blabber ^~^ Oh and this story might go according to the manga. Thanks thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

It was a quiet, winter morning and classes weren't going on due to cancellation of snow (although the weather forecast was completely off and it was not snowing at all). The sun was shining as brightly as ever but the temperature was chilly. Ritsu Tainaka was still in bed, fast asleep. No classes meant that she was able to sleep in. "RITSU!" Or so she thought. "RITSU!" The brunette groaned at the mention of her name. It wasn't pleasant for her to be disturbed from her day off. "RITSU TAINAKA!" Getting out of bed, she lazily made her way towards the voice.

"Hai?" Before her stood her mother, clearly annoyed at the sight of her daughter.

"Ohayo Okaasan!" she says in a mocking tone. Ritsu rubs her eyes and quickly straightend her position.

"Ohayo 'kaasan!" She replies, getting the hint that her mother gave her.

"Ritsu, didn't I tell you yesterday afternoon to wake up early to get the groceries done before your otousan and I left for work?" The brunette gasped as she recalled the vivid memory of her mother telling her to get the groceries done. The plan was to cook her parents something special in the morning since she was staying home but clearly, her plan didn't carry through.

"Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Did Papa leave yet?!"

"Sumimasen is more polite Ritsu. An unfortunately, yes. I'm also on my way. If I don't leave now, I'll be late. Honey, just try to be more responsible okay? I love you. Oh! And make sure your brother is awake. He promised me he'd wake up early to study. Ja ne!" With those last words, her mother left. Ritsu sighed. She really did want to give them a nice rest this morning.

Walking back to her room, she knocked on her brother's door "Satoshi? You awake? 'Kaasan said you'd be studying as promised." A thud answered her as she heard rapid foot steps.

"Kurappu! I forgot!" She chuckles quietly as her brother hurries to wash up. Ritsu then realises that she also has things to do. Walking to her room, she changes and washes up for a start of the day. She looked at her closet and decided to wear a pair of short, black overalls with black tights and a white longsleeve shirt. All her clothes were in the wash and she had nothing else to wear.

Finishing up her outfit, Ritsu looked around for her headband. It was nowhere in sight, quite odd since she always left it on her table, plus she couldn't find her other ones. Perhaps she misplaced them. Unless her mother hid them all, trying to make her daughter to do her hair. The thought made her sigh. "Oh well! Guess I'll have to let it loose." She moved her bangs to the side. Her hair had been getting longer since she allowed it to grow.

Her mother wanted her to be more girly since she was in her senior year of highschool and already a grown lady. Ritsu had decided to let her hair grow to satisfy her mother. If only my height would increase as well, thought Ritsu.

After eating breakfast, with very few options to choose from since they were short on groceries, Ritsu makes her way to the market. Slipping on her boots shoes, she calls to her brother that she will return. The sound of the chirping birds really brightened her day and she even made a beat with their chirps. She loved music.

The super market was filled with room temperature air and gave Ritsu a relief as she walked in. Although it was still morning-ish, the day had already gotten cool quickly. Using the climate as an excuse, she added a box of hot chocolate and marshmallows to her cart. "I hope the load won't be heavy on the way home." The distance between her house and the market wasn't too far but it wasn't very close either.

"Ohayo Rit-!" Ritsu turned around as she heard the familiar voice greet her. But did they stop at mid sentence?

"Nao-kun! Ohayo! Is everything alright?" Naoto was a young adolescent, only a year older than Ritsu. His hair was a dark brown color and his eyes were a deep green color. Ritsu had previously worked at the market for community service hours for middle school. Everyone at the market knew her and they all loved her. Naoto had a special thing for her though. The sight of her only made one word pop in his head: KAWAII!

"Oh, uh Ritsu! I-I'm fine! Actually, great since you're here. Wait! Not because of you, well actually yes since we're etto... friends. Never mind!" Ritsu just laughed at his response. She always wondered why he was always so nervous. It reminded her a bit of Mio Akiyama, her best friend. She was rather shy and a bit insecure despite her good looks and great height.

"Ricchan!"

"Ritsu!"

"Tainaka-san!" The several greetings turned her attention to the other employees, much to Naoto's disappointment. He liked it when Ritsu checked out at his station and when she made the groceries. She hadn't been going very frequently and instead, he would see her brother or parents. He liked Ritsu, a lot. In his eyes, she was the most cutest, prettiest girl in the world. Of course, he'd never confess to her. Today she didn't wear her headband and revealed her bangs. They were put to the side and boy did she look cuter than ever. Naoto blushed as one of his coworkers caught him staring at the brunette.

"Ritsu! You look kawaii without your headband on!" said Shinobu, one of the employees. She was already in college and two years older than Ritsu. She had front bangs, blue eyes and her hair was shoulder length and black. She stood as tall as Mio and was quite pretty as well.

"Ariga- ehh?! What is that suppose to mean Shino?" replied the offended brunette.

"That's not true! Ritsu is always kawaii!" protested Naoto, until he realized what had slipped his mouth. He turned bright red and everybody laughed.

"Arigato Nao-kun!" said Ritsu as she stuck her tongue out at Shinobu. She was oblivious to the fact that Naoto actually liked her.

"Maybe some cosplay would make Nao-kun even redder!" said Haruka, a 22 year old employee. She had long red hair, brown eyes and side bangs. Mostly everybody had bangs. Her height was average and she was also very fit.

"Sailor Mercury!" chanted Aya. She was in her first year of college, like Naoto. Her eyes were dark blue as well as her hair and it was medium length.

"Ieie! Get away from me! You remind me of my sensei!" responded Ritsu as she hid behind Naoto. Sensei Yamanaka, or Sawa-chan as she liked to call her, had a thing for dressing the light music club in costumes and cosplay. It was scarring when she forced you to dress into one, at least that's what it seems like after Mio returns with a costume.

Suddenly, she was lifted up and placed in the center of the group. It was Daichi, the manager of the market. He was also in his second year of college like Shinobu. They all were young quite young, except for the boss, of course.

"Ritsu, you finally decide to stop by and see us. I thought you forgot about us." Daichi ran his hand through his brownish, goldenish hair. He was taller than all the girls and slightly taller than Naoto. He was also a ladies' man and had stunning blue eyes but he wasn't the player type, much to everyone's surprise.

"Daichi-senpai! Etto... I've been busy with school." Ritsu began to fidget. Daichi was intimidating because of his seriousness and looks. But he was also very childish when he choose to be. Ritsu would get scared whenever he got serious. Daichi then put on a smile and scooped her up into a big hug.

"I forgive you, my little kawaii kouhai!" Ritsu's face flushed as she was being snuggled. She didn't think herself as "cute" but apparently others did. Even her kouhai, Azusa Nakano thinks so too. So she tends to blush whenever somebody calls her "kawaii".

"A-Arigato..."

"Aww! Ricchan, look at you! That blush makes you even cuter!" teased Shinobu.

"Baka!" replied Ritsu as she felt her face grow hotter. "Put me down Daichi-san! I have to get going"

"Fine! But you owe us a cosplay, or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll show up at the your school and cuddle you in front of your class". The idea of being cuddled and blushing in public did not sound appealing to Ritsu. She shook her head and began to wonder if Mio's personality had been getting to her.

"Hmph! That's not fair! Creeps!"

"I'll have something by next week!" chimed in Haruka. "I'll just need to make some measurements. It seems like your chest has grown bigger. They're almost the size of mine!"

"Urusai!" shouted an embarrassed Ritsu.

"Hmm.. Haruka is right. So puberty has gotten to our kouhai. How about I personally check them myself?" joked Aya. They all laughed at the flustered brunette. Naoto was ready to permanently stay red as the comments kept on going. "Or maybe Nao-kun?" Aya added as she noticed him. Poor boy was already nervous and now he was dead.

"W-Watashi?! Etto, that's n-not right!"

"But you never mentioned anything about not wanting to do it." teased Shinobu. She loved to tease others.

"Ehh?! Etto... etto..." he stammered. He decided to change the subject. "I-Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

"The heater is perfectly fine. You must be hot from all those little thoughts". They all continued to tease one another. Ritsh smiled at the scene, relieved that they weren't teasing her and forgetting what had been said for a moment. It had been a while since she's visited. Almost three months. She'd gone to other markets on the way home from school at times but they weren't as special as the one she was currently at. She never really mentioned it to anyone but now she needed to make it up to them, even if she wasn't up for it.

"Minna," spoke Ritsu and they all looked at her. "I'm glad I got to see you all again! It's been a while hasn't it? I promise to visit more often! And I also promise to cos... cosplay to make up for my absence." They all smiled at her.

"Take care Tainaka-san", replied Aya.

"Don't forgot about us", winked Daichi and Shinobu gave her the peace sign.

"I recorded the cosplay promise as proof. I won't forget!" commented Haruka as Naoto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head at his friend's action. Ritsu hung her head realizing that she actually had to cosplay. She was joking earlier.

"Sayonara minna! I'll be back in a few days!" Ritsu said as she parted. With several hugs and a cuddle (from Daichi), she made her way home with the groceries.

The load was pretty heavy and she paused at times to regain energy. Ritsu sighed hapily as she walked down the street. Her life was fine just as is. No drama, no worries (except for school) and she had a club of her own. She remembered the struggle to save the light music club. It was close to being disbanded until Ritsu and her best friend Mio found two more people to join in. Ritsu is the drummer of the band and had been playing ever since her last year of grade school. As club president she is responsible for making reservations for their concerts, although she is forgetful and always manages to get Nodoka Manabe, the student council president and also childhood friend of Yui, to squeeze in their plan.

Mio had wanted to join the literature club but her plan backfired when Ritsu ripped the application and took her to the music room. Mio is the bassist of the band and had started playing bass at the same time Ritsu started to play the drums. She is also known as to be the nervous and shy type of girl. Some never understood why, since they would kill to have a body like hers and beautiful black hair. Apart from that, she had a great voice.

Tsumugi Kotobuki had mistakenly entered the music room, looking for the choir club but instead, she was influenced to join the light music club. She plays the keyboard and has been playing piano since she was four. Mugi, her nickname, is also a rich girl. Her light skin and blondish hair makes her look even more like the elegant type of rich girl. Although she acts mature and motherly, she can be silly at times. She is also part Finlandian.

Yui Hirasawa on the other hand had started playing guitar last year. She is also a brunette, but her hair is more of a chocolate color whereas Ritsu's hair is more golden. If Ritsu trimmed her bangs, they would look almost identical. The guitarist is almost a natural although she had struggled to memorize and play chords at first. Being sort of an airhead, she even had their kouhai teach her a few days things. Yui is the lead guitarist and also the main vocalist. The second in command is Mio.

Their kouhai is Azusa Nakano, also known as Azunyan, by Yui. Azusa is the second guitarist and is almost an expert. Her hair is as long as Mio's and the same hair color but she keeps hers tied in two ponytails. The rest of the club find her to be very cute, especially after Sawako placed cat ears on her. That's where she earned the nickname. At first, Azusa seemed strict about club meetings and wanted to work daily. She was very upset by how much time the club spent drinking tea and fooling around and how little time they practiced. But she couldn't resist and eventually joined their little tea time.

Three years have passed since they started their band. Time sure flew by but they made the best of it. Lost in her thoughts, Ritsu bumped against something and she looked up to find a guy before her. He was certainly good looking and he had a warm smile. She never saw him around before. She quickly backed away. Guys sometimes made her feel a bit nervous, something weird for the confident and cheerful drummer. She would never admit though.

"Sumimasen Miss. Forgive me for not paying attention to my path."

"O-oh ie, it's okay. I should be the one apologizing. It's my fault."

"Do you need help with those bags?" Without waiting for a reply, he took a hold of three bags, as she held one.

"A-Arigato!"

"No problem. It's the least I can do. Besides, it's cold out today. Oh! Allow me to introduce myself. Boku wa Sasaki Hikaru by the way. I'm new in this town."

"B-Boku wa Tainaka Ritsu and welcome!" 'Boku wa' is actually the masculine way to intoduce oneself. 'Anata wa' was the girl way to introduce oneself. Ritsu would usually use 'Boku wa' due to her personality. "Etto.. Chotto matte! If you're new in town then how will you find your way back home?"

"Tainaka... sounds familiar. Hm? Oh, etto... Ahehe! I'll just use a gps on my phone. I was lost anyways." He put on a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you sure? I can always take my load..."

"No, it's fine! I'm always happy to help cute girls! Oh... Did I just say that out loud?" Ritsu laughed and blushed. Maybe ditching the headband wasn't so bad after all. "So, what school do you go to? Perhaps I'll attend the same one." She couldn't help but laugh again. "Uh... Did I say something funny? Or do I sound like a creep asking such a question" asked the confused boy

"Ie! Sumimasen. It's just that I go to an all girls' school, so I don't think that's possible."

"Sugoi! Really? What school?"

"Sakuragaoka High"

"Ah! Wait, did you just s-...", but he stopped in mid sentence when he passed by a post with a flyer on it. He stood for a while looking at it, making Ritsu curious as to what he was looking at. She, too, took a look at the flyer.

"There's going to be a drummer showdown next week. Any drummer is invited to go, experienced or not. Judges will determine whether or not you're good. There will be callbacks and competitions will be held. Ten final drummers will be picked."

"Is there a prize?"

"It says a whole new drum set for all ten and a fun experience you'll never forget." A sparkling aura surrounded Ritsu as she heard the news. A drummer's battle in the city! How exciting!

"Sugoi! I better practice harder than ever!" Sasaki turned to look at her.

"You play drums Tainaka-san?"

"Hai! Since my last year of grade school! I fell in love with them ever since."

"I play drums too, since I was six. This competition really sounds exciting. Finally, us drummers get the spotlight! Are you entering?"

"Of course! I am a drummer after all! Anyways, I'll get to meet others who enjoy what I love most! How about you?"

"Hai! I'll give it my all and if I don't win the drums, I'll win a fun memory. Hey, why don't we go together? Us drummers should stick together!"

"Un! Here's my number to keep in touch for the contest." Ritsu takes out her phone and showed him her number. Hikaru quickly whipped out his and took it down. To confirm he sent her a text. A jingle was heard, meaning the message was successfully received.

"There! I can't wait! We ca-... huh?" A colorful liquid had started to leak out of the bag, dripping a little onto Hikaru's boot. Ritsu gasped as she realized what it was.

"My popsicles! Sumimasen! They must have ripped open somehow!"

"It's okay, but we should probably hurry to your house before more of it gets onto the other products."

"Okay. Hmm... my house is just one block away! Wow, I didn't feel the walk home!"

"The competition must have distracted you." They both made a right turn onto the next block and walked to the fifth house on the street.

"We're here! Domo arigato! I appreciate your help with the bags."

"It's nothing! I'm always happy to help others!" He smiled at Ritsu and she smiled back. "And sorry for being ... etto... weird. We just met and I already have your number."

"Well, suppose it's okay. You don't plan to harm me, right?"

"Of course not! I will never do such a thing!"

"And I wouldn't do anything to harm you either! Unless you act like a big jerk then that's a different story. Ahehe! But I think we'll make great friends!"

"Or perhaps maybe even best friends!"

"Hai! Th-...! Oh no!"

"What's wrong?"

"Best friends! I promised them we'll all go practice at my friend's house!"

"Practice?"

"I'll explain later. We should hang out sometime and practice for the competition later on this week, okay? "

"Sounds great!"

"Thanks again Sasaki-san!"

"Call me Hikaru!" Ritsu smiled at Hikaru and nodded at him. She gave a final wave and quickly entered he house. Racing to put away the groceries, she went to get ready for her band practice. Her brother stood by her door.

"Made a new friend I see."

"Did you spy on us?"

"Nah, I just heard voices and went to check. I know Hikaru."

"You do?" Ritsu gave her full attention to her brother.

"Hai. I waved to him from the window when you came in. He was my senpai back when I went to summer camp last year He's a nice person. And the funniest! He wanted to meet you one day when I mentioned something about you. He was quite upset that we lived far from where he did. I wonder why he is here though."

"That's cool! Maybe we should go out together, the three of us. Let's talk later though Satoshi. I'm going to Yui's house for a litttle reunion. Unless you want to go. She has a sister your age, you know. And also Azusa-chan is your age." Ritsu smirked at her brother who seemed to blush a little.

"Uh... thanks for the offer but I uh... pass. Oh! Do you mind if I go over my friend's house right now?" Satoshi fidgeted, hoping to get permission but mainly to change the subject.

"Alright. Just be careful and be polite. Bundle up too because it's cold!"

"I will! Arigato Oneechan!"

"And study if you get here before me."

"Hai! Sayonara!"

"Bye Satoshi!" Ritsu grabbed her drumsticks and made her way to Mio's house.

She was lucky she remembered in time. From Mio's house, they were going to go to Yui's. After a little talk, they had agreed to head to Mugi's for practice and pick up Azusa after passing by Yui's place. Or "practice". Knowing Yui and Ritsu, they'll probably end up gawking and horsing around. But today, Ritsu felt like practicing the drums. Her mind went back to the competition and to Hikaru. It really was a coincidence she ran into another drummer who happened to be her brother's long lost friend/senpai. The competition excited her. Should she tell the others? Ritsu turned to face the sun. Maybe it was best to keep it to herself. Besides, they have a Christmas concert coming up and she didn't want to worry them about the interference. And keeping secrets was fun!

"Look out world. Ritsu Tainaka, the best drummer in the world, is going to rock the stage!" She felt a minimum amount of pain as a hand sliced down on her head. "Mio!" She complained.

"Keep dreaming, the so called best drummer in the world. You're more like the 'I drum whenever I want to' drummer."

"You always burst my bubble", replied Ritsu as she puffed up her cheeks.

"I was calling your name and you didn't respond!"

"Huh? I didn't?"

"Baka Ritsu. What am I going to do with you?" Ritsu smiled sheepishly and looked at her best friend. "Where's your headband by the way?"

"Okasaan wants me to be more girly and took them all."

"So that's why you haven't cut your hair. And you also trimmed your bangs a bit."

"Ah.. You noticed."

"I thought you wanted to impress a guy or something."

"Mio! I-I'll find my headband again!" The raven-haired girl couldn't help but laugh. A flustered Ritsu wasn't something she saw everyday and it was cute/funny. Ritsu did not like it one bit. She looked around and smiled devilishly. "Nani? Is that a human bone on the ground?" Mio froze at the mention of the words. Ritsu grabbed the white colored stick at waved it in her face while Mio screamed. She trembled and huddled down into fetus position. Ritsu couldn't help but laugh at the revenge she got. She was met with a blow to the head. The brunetter whimpered as she held her head, realizing that Mio noticed the stick wasn't a bone.

"That's what you get." She marched on ahead to Yui's house with a crying Ritsu behind her. Yui was exiting the house when she spotted the duo. She really didn't notice Mio's annoyance and Ritsu's cries.

"Ah, Ricchan! Mio-chan! Ohayo!" This greeting made Ritsu sigh.

"Ehh... Yui, it's not morning."

"Eh? Gomen! I woke up about thirty minutes ago."

"You sleep in that late?! Nevermind. Let's hurry over to Mugi's."

"Un!"

"Chotto matte! Do you know where Mugi lives?" asked Mio, as she looked over to her childhood friend.

"Actually, I was hoping for you to lead the way, ahehe!" Ritsu smiled and winked cutely, hoping to not get in trouble.

"Geez, what am going to do with you? Guess we have to call her." Mio dialed Mugi's number and waited for the phone to be picked up. Both Ritsu and Yui huddled closer to her, waiting to hear the adress. Moments later, a familiar voice answered the phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ohayo Mug-"

"It's not morning. What is with you guys?" Interrupted Ritsu.

"Yui got it stuck in my head! Now stop interrupting and let me talk! Sumimasen Mugi. I was calling to ask you for your address. None of us seem to know it."

"Oh! Sumimasen! I forgot to tell you guys! Don't worry about it! Tell me where you are and I'll send for my butler to get you guys!"

"Butler?!" exclaimed the trio.

"Mugi! We'll find a way! Don't worry abou-", began Mio until her phone was snatched away.

"Arigato Mugi-chan! We're here outside Yui's house! You remember the place right? Oh, you forgot? Yui! Tell Mugi your address!"

"Ritsu! Don't snatch my stuff away!"

"I didn't mean it Mio! P-Put your fist down!" The phone was about to fall out off Ritsu's hand, who didn't seem to notice. Luckily, Yui took it and began to talk into the phone

"Sugoi! I can't believe your butler is going to pick us up! Hai, that's the address to my house. See you later Mugi-chan!"

"Dewa, mata! See you guys later." Yui handed the phone back to Mio, who had calmed down before things looked bad for Ritsu.

"Mugi-chan is so cool. She has her won butler!" admired Yui, as she looked over to her friends. "I wonder how cool her room is!"

"I wonder how big her house is! Or if she has a pool!"

"Hey! We're not going over Mugi's house just to fool around. We're going there to practice! And a pool?! It's winter not summer!"

"Fine! We'll practice first but then we get to have fun later! Right Yui?"

"Hai!" The girls all smiled at each other. They had gotten far with their music playing and were successful with each concert.

"Hmmm, I feel like we're missing something...", wondered Mio. It wasn't like her to forget something and it seemed very important. Ritsu and Yui nodded in agreement. They began to think and think, trying to remember what they forgot. "Let's see. Mugi said they would have drums over her house. Elizabeth is here and so is Giita." Giita was the name for Yui's guitar and Elizabeth was Mio's bass. "Hold on... Giita, Elizabeth? There's another one missing, Mutten! That means..." Yui and Ritsu looked at each other.

"Azunyan!"

* * *

A/N: This is my first chapter! Yay! Sorry if the setting/mood changed quickly. And sorry for any mistakes with anything. As you can see, I added a few Japanese words to keep the whole Japanese thing. In this story, I'd rather look at the characters with their Japanese voices. Any questions on the phrases, feel free to ask. Sayonara! Till the next one!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey hey! Here is my new chapter! Thank you all for reading and thank you for the reviews. It means a lot to me! I hope you like this one! Please, forgive me for any grammatical errors

.DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN K-ON OR SEGA. THANKS!

* * *

"Hmmm, I feel like we're missing something...", wondered Mio. It wasn't like her to forget something and it seemed very important. Ritsu and Yui nodded in agreement. They began to think and think, trying to remember what they forgot. "Let's see. Mugi said they would have drums over her house. Elizabeth is here and so is Giita." Giita was the name for Yui's guitar and Elizabeth was Mio's bass. "Hold on... Giita, Elizabeth? There's another one missing, Mutten! That means..." Yui and Ritsu looked at each other.

"Azunyan!"

"Azusa-chan! That's right!"

"Hu hu hu! Poor Azunyan must be lonely and starving!" cried the guitarist.

"You make it seem like she is a neko we abandoned for weeks", sighed Ritsu.

"Demo, how are we going to get her when Mugi's butler is coming soon?" asked Mio.

"Don't worry Mio-chan! I'll go rescue Azunyan!" Yui began to ran down the street.

"Chotto... Yui! Do you even know where she lives?!" called out Mio. Yui stopped in her tracks and began to think real hard. She gasped.

"No, I don't!". Her reply made her friends sigh in disappointment.

"Now what are we going to do?" They all stood there, trying to come up with a valid plan.

"Ohh! Maybe we can beg Mugi's butler to pass by for Azusa!" suggested Ritsu.

"Why, there won't be any need for begging Tainaka-sama. I will happily escort you to pick up your little friend." All the girls jumped as they heard the new voice. An old man in a neat car had pulled over. He quickly got out and opened the door. "I believe that these two must be Akiyama-sama and Hiraswa-sama." The girls were stunned by the way he referred to them.

"Hirasawa-sama..." Yui's eyes began to sparkle as she replayed the words over and over again.

"Ahh, yes, we are! But why are you..." Then it suddenly hit them. A distinguished man, an expensive looking car. That could only mean one thing. An imagination cloud with Mugi's face in it appeared above their heads.

"Aha! You must be Mugi-chan's butler!"

"Right you are Hirasawa-sama!"

"How do you know who I am?!"

"The ojousama had described you ladies with great details and you seem to match them. And I assume that Nakano-sama must be the girl you ladies were referring to. Ojousama mentioned a cute looking girl with black, long pigtails but she appears to be missing. That must be Nakano-sama."

"Nakano-sama?" wondered Yui out loud.

"In other words, Azusa or 'Azunyan'", reassured Mio.

"H-Hai! Etto... you don't have to call us '-sama'. Mugi... I mean Kotobuki-san... is truly your mistress", assured the drummer.

"Please, it is my honor. I greatly thank you ladies for taking care of the ojousama while she is out of our sight. This world is dangerous for a lady like her. We fear that some people may take advantage of her for who she is. Besides, she ordered me to treat you guys as how I would treat her."

"Wow, I had no idea Mugi-chan had a butler and ordered them around! Sugoi!"

"Oh, please do enter ladies. I assure you that I will pass by for Nakano-sama." The girls entered the car as requested and they headed down the street. Ritsu took the responsibility to tell the butler Azusa's address. Meanwhile...

Azusa looked at her phone. Not a single text or call and she had been waiting for a long time. 'I've been standing here for about half an hour and nobody has come', thought the young guitarist. A gust of wind blew in her face, causing the girl to shiver. She opened up her phone and decided to text one of her senpais as to where they were. 'What if they cancelled the meet and I didn't get the message?!'

One by one, doubts and worries began to torment the poor girl as minutes went by since she sent the text. A strange looking vehicle pulled up in front of her house steps. 'Who is this?' thought Azusa. The window rolled down and a friendly looking, old man smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back. 'Maybe he is lost.'

"Greetings! You must be Nakano-sama, correct?" Such formal salutation and such way to address her. Azusa was completely surprised by the visitor.

'What would he want with me?' wondered the troubled girl.

"H-Hai!" The man chuckled at her response, making Azusa relax a bit. He really gave off a friendly aura.

"The ojousama is right! You are kawaii! Oh, please do excuse me."

'Ojousama?!' thought Azusa. 'Could he be... Mugi-senpai's butler?!' This young guitarist recalled the time Ritsu had called Tsumugi's house and mistaken the voice of the butler for Tsumugi's father

"Y-You are excused!" Azusa became nervous and accidentally shouted the words out. She immediately gave a bow as she stood by the car.

"A-zu-sa! Aww, kawaii! You look so cute when you're nervous!" The band's kouhai was shocked as she heard the new voice.

"R-Ritsu-senpai?!"

'So my suspicions were right!'

"Azunyan!"

"Yui-senpai?!"

"Don't worry Azusa! This here is Butler-san! He is a nice guy, you'll love him! Oh, he is here to take us to Mugi's house! Right Butler-san?"

"Correct Tainaka-sama!"

'She already made friends with him?!' thought the neko-like girl.

"Don't be alarmed. I will escort you to the ojousama's house." The Kotobuki butler had gotten out of the car and opened the door. "Please do enter!"

"D-Domo arigato", thanked Azusa. As she climbed in, she spotted the bassist, feeling quite relieved. "Mio-senpai! You're here too!"

"Of course! We are going to practice after all. Sorry we were late!"

"Ne, ne Azunyan! Mio-chan had forgotten all about you until I noticed!"

"Ehh?! Mio-senpai?!"

"Actually, I was the one who noticed Mutten was missing..." defended Mio.

"But not Azunyan! But now you are safe and sound with me!" Yui began to cuddle her beloved kouhai.

"Y-Yui-senpai! Don't cuddle me! And especially not in front of Mugi... etto... Kotobuki-senpai's butler!"

"Oh, Butler-san doesn't mind if we say Mugi or Mugi-chan! It's actually better because it shows we know Mugi well!" pointed out Ritsu. "Right Butler-san?"

"Right Tainaka-sama! Indeed you are right!"

"You can call me Ritsu instead!"

"Or Ricchan! Right Ricchan?"

"Yes Yui!"

"I'm afraid the ojousama wouldn't allow that."

"I'm sure she will!"

"She did say to treat you as I would treat her. Please forgive me."

"Aww, fine. It's okay Butler-san!" As the brunettes continue to talk, the car pulls up to a huge house, looking quite similar to the villas they've been to on their training camps.

"This is Mugi-chan's house?! Wow, it's so big! But I kinda expected something more like a mansion", stated Yui, sounding excited at first but then revealed her disappointment.

"Oh, forgive me ladies! The Kotobuki residence was not available today due to an important conference and celebration so we've decided to have you ladies reside here. The ojousama apologizes greatly but she wishes to not disturb her father the least bit."

"It's fine! She doesn't have to please us! It's her house anyway!" assured Mio, being shocked about how busy Mugi's father can be. He kind of sounds intimidating.

The door of the building opens, revealing the ever so cheerful Tsumugi. "Come on in! Sorry we couldn't go to my house! Oh, thank you Butler-san for bringing my friends. That will be all."

"The pleasure is all mine. Please call if you need of my assistance." The butler bowed and turned to the girls. "And it was a pleasure meeting you ladies!"

"Arigato Butler-san!" Shouted Ritsu.

"Bye bye Butler-san!" continued Yui.

"Domo arigato!" thanked the two raven-haired girls, trying to show courtesy and respect for the butler, and also trying to make up for the brunettes' unproper behavior.

The butler smiled kindly and waved as he drove off to attend his duties at the Kotobukis' residence.

Mugi faced her friends and smiled. "Let's get started! It's freezing out here any way."

The girls made their way into the house. And sure enough, the troublesome duo began to peek here and there, gawking at the quality of everything. Ritsu approached a door that lead to an underground room. "Let's go Private! I suspect something is hidden from us in here!"

"Aye aye Captain!" The girls carefully made their way down the stairs. It was quite dark and they couldn't see where they were going. Bam! "Itai! Ricchan, I hit my face", cried the ditzy brunette as she made an attempt to reach and find her friend.

"Yui? Where are y-...! I found a light switch!" Flicking the switch on, glass doors were placed before them, possibly responsible for Yui's minor injury. The girls' eyes shined as they looked beyond the doors. Whoever had mentioned an indoor pool earlier, their suspicions were right. .

The pool was huge, at least for the brunettes. It was as big as the average pool found at recreational centers. There were floaties hanging off some racks that were to the sides, as well as kicking boards, flippers, and noodles. Whoever didn't take their swimsuit, they were in for a great disappointment. Since it was winter, the room and water were heated up so that it was nice and comfortable.

"Private, I believe we have come across a suspicious looking place."

"Shall we go take a swi-... a look at it, Captain?"

"We shall!" The girls pumped their fists in the air as they ran upstairs to where their stuff was. Both girls had taken a bag packed with a swim suit and extra clothes. "Mugi! Can we use the bathroom?"

"Un, it's right down the hall, taking a left." The girls dashed as the thanked their keyboardist. The said girl smiled as she realized the girls probably found the pool.

"Hurry Yui, before Mio and Azusa find out!"

"Okay!" They scrambled to change into their suits and opened the door.

"The coast is clear! Let's move out!" The brunettes made a run to the stairs. "See ya later!" Shouted Ritsu as she waved to her friends and followed Yui downstairs.

"Chotto matte! RITSU!"

"YUI-SENPAI!" Both raven haired girls became upset that the other two girls were playing around and slacking off yet again.

"I'm going to see what they're up to!" Mio marched to where the girls entered and climbed down the stairs. She gasped as she saw the pool, which already contained the happy drummer and guitarist. Another set of feet climbed down the stairs, revealing Mugi's pale legs. "M-Mugi, I'm so sorry! Yui and Ritsu ran off on their own and..." Mio stopped at her explanation when she saw Mugi in a bikini. So the wealthy girl had already suspected this.

"Mio-senpai?" The neko-like girl made her way downstairs and was appalled by the scenery. She then sighed as she realized that practice didn't seem likely. Knowing what will happen next, Azusa climbed upstairs. "I-I'll be back."

Minutes later, the younger girl returned with a swimsuit, shocking the band. "So Azusa also expected a pool at Mugi's house, eh?" teased the drummer as the other guitarist entered the pool.

"Uh... I packed it by mistake!" responded the flustered girl, knowing she had been caught. She was teased some more by Yui.

"I'll... I'LL GO CHANGE TOO!"exclaimed Mio as she left to join her friends, causing the others to smile. It seems they all felt this coming.

"That was nice", announced the drummer as she laid down on the ground. They had all moved to the room where Mugi had laid out for practice. All the equipment was in great condition and the room was huge and spacey. Yui took her place next to the drummer. The floor was heated and gave off a warm air.

"What about practice?!" cried out the band's kouhai. "We have a Christmas concert coming up!"

"But Azunyan! We're all tired out from playing!" complained the oldest of the guitarists.

"Azusa is right. Let's go practice!" cheered a rather happy Ritsu.

"Are you feeling alright Ritsu-senpai? Did that swim give you a fever?" Everyone else was surprised as well.

"Nani? What's wrong with me wanting to practice?! You should all be thankful I want to!" shouted the drummer.

"It seems fishy", continued Mio.

"Yes, very", added Tsumugi.

"Aww, Ricchan! What happened to the lazy, laid back girl I love?" asked a very disappointed Yui.

"Uhh.. I don't want to be called that, especially by you", sweat dropped Ritsu. "I simply want to improve my drumming? Anything wrong with that?"

"I guess not. We have to do our best for the concert. Let's start guys!" cheered on the excited Azusa, who wanted to take the chance to practice now that the club president wanted to.

"Pou! Ricchan is making us do work!" complained Yui. She picked up her guitar and stood in position.

"1, 2. 1, 2, 3 , 4!" The girls began to play 'Fuwa Fuwa Time'. Much to everyone's surprise, Ritsu's drumming was spot on. She really did want to improve her drumming.

_**Kimi wo miteru to itsumo haato doki doki**_

_**Yureru omoi wa mashumaro mitai ni fuwafuwa **_

The girls always felt this sensation whenever they performed together. They felt that there playing was meant to be, that despite the troubles and slacking off they did, their songs would always come out right because they added in their love for music. Their love for the club. Their love for their band.

_**Fuwafuwa Taimu! (Fuwafuwa Taimu!)**_

_**Fuwafuwa Taimu! (Fuwafuwa Taimu!)**_

_**Fuwafuwa Taimu! (Fuwafuwa Taimu!)**_

"And that's a wrap!" called out Ritsu.

"Wow, you were at beat today Ritsu!" said Mio, sounding impressed. The other girls nodded.

"What did I tell ya? I am the best!" beamed Ritsu. She flipped her hair and gave them the peace sign. She sighed and sank back in her chair and leaned against the wall. 'If I keep it up, I'll be sure to end up as one of the winners!' Her thought reminded her of Hikaru, the guy she bumped into earlier. 'I wonder how great of a drummer he is. He has been playing for a long time! Oh I hope to surpass him and show him Ritsu Tainaka can be good too!'

Meanwhile her thoughts, Mio and Yui had been trying to get her attention. She only lifted her head after Yui gave her a good shake.

"Are you okay Ricchan?"

"Eh?" Ritsu blinked at them, unaware of their constant calling.

"We called your name a lot of times but you didn't respond."

"Oh, really? Gomen. I guess the drumming really tired me."

"Hmm, I guess it is getting late. Let's pack up and go home!"

The girls packed up, gave their final goodbye and walked on home.

"That was a nice practice, right Mio?" asked the girl with the headband as she walked alongside her best friend down the street.

"Yes. I wish all practices were like that where you and Yui would actually practice right after having fun. I was actually surprised that you were willing to practice and that you were on beat."

"You still won't let that go", sighed Ritsu. A soft vibration was felt on her right side, and a faint jingle was heard. "Hmm, a call? Moshi moshi?"

"Tainaka-san! How's it going?"

"Etto... Who is this?" Ritsu didn't seem to recognize the guy's voice.

"Hikaru! Why, you don't recognize an old friend?" said the other voice on the line, pretending to sound hurt.

"We only met this morning!" laughed the brunette.

"I could never forget your cute voice! Oh... uh did I... um... sorry." Both blushed but unaware that the other had blushed.

"I-It's okay. Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, right! I was wondering if..."

"HIKARU!" A voice in the background called out to the young man. It sounded like it could be his mother.

"Actually, I'll get back to you. Sorry but my mother is calling me. Call you in a few!"

"Bye bye!" Ritsu shut her phone and sighed. She had this laid back feeling when she talked to Hikaru, even if they just met. Maybe it was the fact that he was a close friend to her brother? Or maybe because he was also a drummer and it was some kind of bond drummers had?

"Ahem..." Ritsu was startled as she realized that Mio was still there. Did she see her blush?!

'Wait, I didn't blush!' thought Ritsu. She began to debate with herself.

"Ritsu, is everything okay?"

"Eh? Oh, yes yes! It's all good! I better get home. I'm expecting an important call!"

"From who?" Mio asked, an eyebrow raised. Things look suspicious.

"A friend!"

"What friend?"

"Nani? Is Akiyama-san getting jealous?"

"N-No! I'm not like you! But I must say, that call must've been special. I kind of saw you blush for a while." Mio smiled at her turn to tease the brunette.

"I did NOT blush. I think that swim did give me a fever or something. I better go home and have a look at my temperature. See you later!" With that, the drummer toom off before any more questions were asked.

The bassist stood in place for a few minuted before continuing her way to home. 'That call really was something. I've never really seen her like this. Could it perhaps be a boy?! No, I must be over thinking this.' The girl couldn't help but think about the option. 'I doubt Ritsu would be dealing with something like this.' But the drummer was full of surprises.

* * *

A/N: The bold italics are song lyrics to Fuwafuwa Time, incase nobody knew. If you want the translation, looky here : .

Mind telling me what you think? Thanks again for reading. Again, sorry for errors. Updating on mobile is such a pain!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Yaho! Here is the next chapter to Mezase Happii 100 % ↑↑↑ (the symbols might not appear next to the 100)

Just to inform you, the words in the italics are flashbacks and the words in bold italics are lyrics. Again, forgive me for any errors that escaped me. I hope you like this! Oh and the English bold italics with a * next to it is just a translations.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN K-ON! OR K-ON! OR SEGA OR KYOTO ANIMATION BLAH BLAH BLAH

* * *

A certain girl, wearing her beloved yellow headband, sighed happily as she plopped herself down in her usual seat at the music room. "Would you like some tea now Ricchan?" offered the blonde rich girl, smiling at her friend.

"Yes please Mugi!" The sweet smell of the delicious tea Mugi always made filled the air. It was a scent that really relaxed the drummer and her fellow band members from all the stress of being a senior. Their senior year was proving to be the toughest year yet.

Currently, Mugi and Ritsu were waiting on their friends to join them. They were most likely dealing with some school matters before going to the music room. "I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a hurry", announced the keyboardist.

"Don't worry. Take your time", assured the drummer as her friend looked at her before leaving. The drummer then stretched out her arms and looked at her drums. Leaning her head on her arms, she began to think back to the call she received two days ago.

_The drummer constantly looked back at her phone as she began to study and finish up some homework from the day before, like the procrastinator she was. She had been told that she would be called back in a couple of minutes but half an hour had passed. With a sigh, the girl laid her head down on her pillow and closed her eyes. 'He'll call soon' , she assured herself._

_Pika pika!_

_Her phone jingled at an incoming call. _

_Doki doki._

_Ritsu noticed her heart began to beat faster than usual. What was this odd feeling? She normally felt like this before confessing up to her mom about the trouble she usually caused, but why would she feel the same about receiving a call? The girl dashed to her phone and excitedly answered. _

_"Moshi moshi?"_

_"Oi, Ritsu. Can I ask a favor?" The drummer's heart instantly stopped the rapid heart beats._

_"Oh, it's only you Mio."_

_"Nani?! Couldn't you be more discreet with your feelings? I see you haven't received that phone call of yours, eh?"_

_"W-What would you know?! Anyways, you called me for a favor. Hurry up and tell me!"_

_"Okay, okay! Don't want you to miss on your important pbone call with your boyfriend!"_

_"H-He's NOT my boyfriend! Stop Mio! Tell me the favor!" _

_On the other line, Mio's heart stopped as Ritsu spoke out. 'H-He's NOT my boyfriend!' The bassist was definitely smart enough to pick up that her childhood friend had stuttered. 'So she was expecting a phone call from a guy!' The raven haired girl did not know what to do. Her mother had told her and Ritsu that certain men were animals and did not care when they broke the innocent hearts of young ladies. As children, they were warned to avoid them._

_"Mio? Oi! Mio! You called me for a favor, remember?"_

_'I have to warn Ritsu before she gets her heart broken!'_

_"Mio?! D-Did you die?! Do I have to send you a picture to bring you back to reality?"_

_"RITSU! Don't do this! MEN ARE ANIMALS!" The bassist suddenly shouted, unable to control on how the words came out. Luckily for her, the brunette did not know what had been going on._

_"What are you talking about? If you mean the picture, it wasn't a man at all."_

_"O-Oh! Etto... good! Stop with those childish things of yours! The favor! Yes the favor!"_

_"Why do you sound nervous?" _

_'Dammit. Why can she through me? That Ritsu sure can be smart when she chooses to be.'_

_"Mio? Earth to Miooo!"_

_"Oh it's nothing. I was just watching a movie and this guy is about to propose to some girl, who isn't even in love with him! How nerve racking!"_

_"Oh?" Ritsu wasn't sure that the excuse was true. Mio was into those type of things but why would she be watching it now?_

_"Oh, back to the favor!" The bassist desperately wanted to change the subject. "For the concert, I was wondering if I should stand to Yui's left or right..."_

_There was a long silence._

_"That's it?! That's the favor?! Couldn't this have waited for tomorrow?!" A chuckle was heard from the other end of the line._

_"Just kidding! I want to write a new song before the concert but I can't think of something. Mind helping me out?" The brunette couldn't help but smile at her best friend. She's always looking for the well being of the band._

_"Of course I will Akiyama-san! Heehee! I'll try my best and show you what I have tomorrow!"_

The drummer clutched onto the notebook she had in front of her. They contained the lyrics she had written the night before but she was a little insecure as to what her friends would think of them. 'This is what Mio feels before showing off her own', thought the girl as she looked down to the page that had the lyrics. 'Maybe I should say I didn't have any ideas?' But Ritsu felt bad about lying to her friend.

_"Arigato Ritsu! I knew I can sometimes count on you!"_

_"Sometimes?!"_

_"Admit that you do fail at completing things like the auditorium reservations and such."_

_"Oh, I still need to do that, huh?"_

_"See?"_

_"Okay okay, I admit I sometimes forget and I'm sorry."_

_"Alright then. Apology accepted."_

_"Good!"_

_"Good."_

_There was an awkward silence between the two after that. It's like they didn't know what to say. Suddenly, Ritsu let out a small yawn but she immediately apologized._

_"Oh, s-sorry", blushed the drummer._

_"Sleepy, are we now? That yawn actually sounded adorable."_

_"Stop it Mio! It was not!"_

_"It was too!"_

_"Not!"_

_"Too!"_

_"Not!"_

_"Ritsu, even you have your cute moments. It was cute and that's the end!" Mio knew her friend was insecure about being cute. It was probably one of her many flaws. She suddenly reddened that she said that so openly and confident. _

_"Akiyama-san finds me cute, huh?" Now it was Ritsu's turn to tease her, and she was better at it. "Do you fancy me in secret?"_

_"B-Baka! What would you know if I rolled that way!"_

_"Of course! Pardon me! The little princess Mio would never fall for another girl. She's waiting for her knight in shining armor!"_

_"R-Ritsu! That's not true! S-Stop!"_

_"Gomen, gomen!" A laugh, as well as another yawn escaped the brunette. _

_"Get some rest now for tomorrow. See you then!"_

_"Night night Mio!" The drummer laid her head down on her pillow and closed her eyes. She looked at her phone one more time before falling fast asleep._

_Pika pika!_

_Her phone rang but she couldn't hear it. _

_Pika pika!_

_"Neechan! Your phone!"_

_Pika pika!_

_Satoshi appeared at her room. "Neechan?" He immediately quiet down at the sight of his sister. Taking the phone, he walked out and took the responsibility of answering it. "Moshi moshi?"_

_"Etto... Is this Tainaka-san? The voice sounds different than from what I remember."_

_"Sorry, but she has fallen asleep. I am her brother and if you wish, I can pass on your message to her."_

_"Satoshi! My man! It's Hikaru! How have you been?"_

_"Hikaru! Oh gosh! I didn't even recognize your voice! I'm good and well grown, thanks! What have you been up too? I heard you were in town."_

Ritsu blushed, recalling when she fell asleep two days ago. Her brother had answered and chatted with Hikaru but he was also up to no good. During her sleep, Satoshi had taken a picture of her and sent it to Hikaru. She was greatly embarrassed to have received the news from Hikaru himself.

_"You look nice with a headband on too."_

_"What are you talking about? You haven't seen me wearing one. Wait, how do you know I wear one?"_

_"Oh, your brother sent me a picture of you sleeping. It's cute!"_

_"W-What?!"_

The drummer smiled to herself as she remembered what he called her. "Kawaii..." she repeated to herself. At the same time, Mugi and Yui walked into the room.

"Who is kawaii, Ricchan?" Ritsu felt heat rise up to her cheeks, realizing the perfect timing she had at mentioning the word.

"N-Nothing! I mean, nobody!"

"Ricchan, you're blushing!" gasped Yui as she smiled. "Kawaii! You're kawaii Ricchan!"

Both Yui and Mugi's eyes sparkled at the sight of a flustered Ritsu. She looked just as cute as their kouhai whenever she got the same. Both girls began to coo her.

"You guys are really something else", sweat dropped the drummer.

"Good afternoon everyone!" Ritsu turned to look over at her entering kouhai, the true meaning of cuteness.

"Look guys! It's the kawaii Azunyan!" Ritsu said as she ran up to cuddle her kouhai.

"R-Ritsu-senpai! What's going on? Did Yui-senpai get to you?!"

"Ne, Azunyan! Ricchan looked the same as you do now before you got here! It was sooo cute! I wanted to cuddle her!" Yui made her way to the girls, her arms open wide.

"Go away Yui! Leave me and Azusa in peace! " Ritsu tried shooing her away as she hugged Azusa.

"But now she's doing it to me", sighed the girl with pigtails

"Kawaii!" cried Yui as she envoloped both girls into a huge hug. She cuddled them both.

"Now you know how I feel!" claimed Azusa as she looked over to an uncomfortable looking Ritsu. Azusa freed herself from her senpai's grasp and ran to her chair before she was pulled back again.

"I wonder why Ricchan was blushing earlier when Mugi-chan and I got here!"

"Y-You saw that?!" Once again, the drummer felt her cheeks heat up. She quickly covered them up with her hands but it was too late. The girls had already seen it

"Y-You're right Yui-senpai..."

"Not you too Azusa!"

"Riiiicchan!" Yui cuddled the brunette as she would do with the younger guitarist. At the same time, Mio and their sensei entered through the door.

"So Yui changed her favorite from Azusa to Ritsu, huh?" noted the young looking teacher. "Are you okay with this Azusa-chan?"

"O-Of course I am! I don't care if Yui-senpai likes Ritsu-senpai better than me!" Yui quickly stopped cuddling and looked over to Ritsu, her eyes filled with great sorrow. Her partner's eyes reflected the same emotion. It seemed that a spotlight was shone on the pair.

"Ricchan, Azusa no longer cares for us. What are we to her?"

"Are we just her band members and nothing more?"

"That's exactly what you are", sweat dropped the kouhai.

Mio walked over to her usual seat, shaking her head at the two. She smiled at the keyboardist but then sweatdropped as she realized that the reason for the wealthy girl's happiness was the embrace between the brunettes. Across from her seat was an open notebook with a few words written down.

'Hm? What is this?' She reached over to get a closer look.

_**Mainichi hareru atashi to itara hareru **_

_**sonna hito de itai mezasu no wa happii **_

_**yuzurenai porishii hyaku paa**_

_***Everyday's sunny; if you're with me it'll be sunny **_

_**I want to be that kind of person, HAPPY is my aim **_

_**A policy that I can't give up, 100%!**_

More was written but that was the only thing Mio managed to read before the rest turned into a blur. The notebook was out of her sight and into the hands of the drummer. The drummer looked rosier than ever, having realized that somebody read her lyrics. But how much did she managed to see?

"What's wrong Ritsu?"

"Y-You shouldn't touch other people's stuff without permission!"

"Ha, like you're one to talk. Wait, were those lyrics you came up with?" The bassist looked to her friend who was looking at the turtle's tank. Her eyes seemed to be fixed on Ton-chan as the turtle moved. 'So she's shy to admit'.

"They're nice! I like them!"

The headband girl looked over to her friend. "R-Really?" she replied, looking down to avoid any eye contact. "Aren't they silly?"

"I only read the first stanza but I like them. Although the first two lines quite surprises me."

The drummer recalled the lines she had written.

_**Mainichi hareru atashi to itara hareru**_

_"Hey, do you mind if we go out to take a bite before you go to school tomorrow?"_

_"Not at all! Where to?"_

_"This nice little cafe near my house. I'll pick you up at six. Sound good or too early?"_

_"Well, I'm not an early bird but I'll be willing to wake up that early."_

_"Great, see you then Tainaka-san!"_

_"Bye Sasaki-san!" A chuckle came from the other end of the line._

_"My dear Tainaka-san, it will really make me happy if you call me Hikaru."_

_"Well then Hikaru, I'll say it in exchange for you to call me Ritsu. If we are going to be friends, might as well stop being so formal, right?"_

_"Correct!"_

_***[Everyday's sunny; if you're with me it'll be sunny]**_

_"Good morning Ritsu! Sleep well?"_

_"I guess I did since I'm not grumpy."_

_"I have that effect on people! See, you're already smiling!"_

_"Okay, you are right! Now let's go to this cafe! I'm hungry. Unless we're going offside and you plan on killing me!"_

_"Of course not! I'm sure your brother Satoshi told you I will never do such thing."_

_"As his 'neechan, he does tell me a lot so I suppose I am safe!"_

_"Neechan?"_

_"Yeah, he says neechan, my little baby brother!"_

_"Haha! Baby brother. I guess he still looks rather small. I'll tease him about it later."_

_"He should've come along!"_

_"Nah, I wanted to hang with you for a while"_

_"Oh, Satoshi did say that you wanted to meet me while you guys were at that camp. Well, now your dream came true!"_

_"How did you know it was my dream? Psychic!"_

_"Now you've figured out my secret! Shh! Not a word about this to anyone. Oh, is that the cafe?"_

_"Yup. And don't worry about paying because it's all on me!"_

_**sonna hito de itai mezasu no wa happii **_

_"Wow, this food is amazing!"_

_"I told you this was a good place! Hey so why did you run off yesterday?"_

_"Oh, I'm in a band and we had to practice over one of my friend's house but we had all agreed to meet up together before taking off."_

_"That sounds nice. What's the name of the band?"_

_"The name? Oh, uh... Houkago Tea Time..."_

_"Oh, kawaii! Ahehe, do you guys drink tea after school?"_

_"Yes sir! One of the members is an expert at making tea and brings her own fine china tea sets."_

_"Is she rich or something?"_

_"Actually, she is. Her family owns many villas and stores."_

_"Sugoi. That must be amazing. Did you befriend her for money Tainaka-san?"_

_"Hey, I did NOT! We didn't even know she was rich until a couple of days after she joined!"_

_"That's a miracle! I wish I were rich. Then I could invest money on my drumming career."_

_***[I want to be that kind of person, HAPPY is my aim]**_

_"Our goal is to go to Budokan! Mio and I planned it since we watched a live on TV."_

_"Mio?"_

_"Oh my childhood friend! She plays bass. She's so good at it but I got her interested in music! Because of me, she is where she is now."_

_"Haha, going to school?"_

_"Oh the time! I didn't realize it!"_

_"Don't worry, I'll drop you off! Let's go. I already paid."_

_"Thank you very much Hikaru. You're too kind! Here's the address."_

_"No problem. It's not like I'm in a rush."_

_"And school? Aren't you going?"_

_"Not yet, I'm still new in town so my first day will be next week."_

_"Lucky! Which school are you going to?"_

_"It starts with an 'S' but I forgot the name. My uncle's close friend is in charge of the school and let me enroll. Although, I can't yet because they don't have a uniform for me."_

_"Oh, that's all? I wish there was a day where we could dress normally."_

_"Really? But I like that uniform of yours. It looks cute."_

_"R-Really?" _

_"Totally. Is this your school?"_

_"That's the one! Thanks again Hikaru! I'm really glad my brother chose a good friend. I'll tell him to keep you!"_

_"Thanks! I'll be sure to keep you too! Have a good day!"_

'Now that I realize it, I was so relaxed and open when I talked to him. It was like he was an old friend! But why do I get this weird feeling when I think back to him? Why do I feel my heart beat faster when I recall yesterday morning?' A shake brought her back to the present.

"Are you okay Ricchan?"

"Eh?"

"We called your name a lot of times but you didn't resp- whoa! Déjà vu!"

"Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about the lyrics, that's all."

"Can I see Ricchan~?" asked Yui, already trying to take the notebook from the drummer.

"No way! Come on Yui! Let go!"

"Not until I see!"

"Yui! Don't be so insist- huh?" A soft jingle was coming from one of the five bags.

"That doesn't sound like my phone", announced Azusa. Mugi and Mio shook their heads as well. Ritsu recognized it as her own and dashed to her bag, with the notebook in hand.

"No fair Ricchan!" pouted the lead guitarist as the drummer exited the room to talk.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ritsu? Are you on your way yet? Satoshi said you weren't home yet so I decided to stay over for a bit and wait. Oh, are you at band practice?"

"Oh I'm sorry Hikaru! I forgot!"

"About me? Oh my! That is a violation against the laws!"

"Oh please! Can the jury go easy one me?"

"Hmm... you have been acquitted."

"All thanks to my excellent lawyer Satoshi!"

"Hey! The jury wanted to nice!"

"Haha! Alright! See you in a jiffy"

Ritsu returns to the room and packs up her bag.

"Is everything alright Ricchan?" asked the Kotobuki heiress, surprised to see the drummer pack up so early.

"Hm? Oh, uh yeah. Listen, I can't stay for practice. Something come up. See you guys later!" With that, Houakaho Tea Time's drummer ran off to meet her up with her new friend.

"Hm, something seems fishy", suspected Sawako-sensei. "Didn't she seem so vague with her responses?"

"What are you trying to say Sawa-chan?"

"I think Ricchan has a boyfriend!" The teacher

"EHH?!" All the girls looked back at their teacher, with a sudden shock. These news certainly almost knocked them off their chairs.

"Well, she does seem likely to mix in easily with the guys and become popular!" pointed out Tsumugi.

"Let's go follow her!" insisted the airheaded guitarist as she began to make her way to the door.

"Ohh! This sounds like fun!" tagged along the wealthy heiress. "I want check if Ricchan has a boyfriend, i-incase!"

"Why is that?" asked the curious Sawako, as she took a sip of her tea and a bite from the delicious cake.

"It's just that...", blushed Tsumugi.

'Is she in love with her?!' thought the teacher with high alert.

"I can't really understand why you're in love with her Mugi-chan but I d-"

"It's not that! It's just that I've always imagined her with someone else!" shouted the blonde with a determined face. Inside Mugi's head were three pairs. One that contained Mio and Ritsu. Another that contained Yui and Ritsu and the third one surprisingly contained Sawako and Ritsu. The keyboardist blushed as her imagination began to take over.

"How about we wait until tomorrow? Ritsu does seem to be acting weird this week since Tuesday", admitted the bassist who been kept quiet for a while now.

"I agree with Mio-senpai!" instantly answered the band's kouhai with agreement.

"Awww! Not you too Azunyan~! And you Sawa-chan? Don't you wanna go see?"

"As a teacher, I shall go interfere witb anything that can harm my student and disrupt her from school activities."

"I think you just want to prevent Ritsu-senpai from having a boyfriend before you have one", muttered the kitty-like girl as she drank her tea.

"What was that?" asked the music teacher, her glasses taken off and her face taking in the same dark expressions back from her days in that band, Death Devil.

"N-Nothing!" stuttered the frightened girl as she struggled to hold her tea cup still.

"Sawa-chan! Don't scare Azunyan!"

"Then you'll take her punishment. I'll gladly switch you two! Muahahaha!"

"A-Azunyan! She's all yours!" shouted a terrified, crying Yui.

"Don't abandon me now!"

Meanwhile all the ruckus, Mio had been quietly thinking as she looked out to the turtle tank. 'Oh Ritsu. If you do have a boyfriend, good for you. But I'm hoping this is just a false theory.'

* * *

A/N: I am oh so sorry for the light Mitsu-ish part because I just love my Ricchan to not do that. But I had to. Of course the Yui and Azusa thing is acceptable. As well as Mugimagination.

Incase, pika pika means sparkling. And also, it's Pikachu's famous language!

Hope you liked it! Till the next!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello guys! I present to you chapter 4 of this strange story! Unfortunately, I have Satoshi's age wrong and he is actually in middle school. But whatever, this is an AU anyways! This chapter might seem a little meh but oh well. Hope you like it! And look up K-ON OST Pinchi Daisuke on Youtube before reading. Thanks!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN K-ON! OR K-ON! ! OR KYOTO ANIMATION BLAH BLAH. But I do own the OCs.

* * *

"And then she told me that she was going to dress up as Snow White that year! HAHAHAHAHA! It's so unlike my sister!" laughed the young Tainaka sibling as he told many stories of his sister. He loved to tease her whenever he had the time, something they shared in common.

"Oh really?" said the amused Hikaru, chuckling along with his friend, finally reunited again.

"Yeah, I think there is a picture somewhere. Mio and my 'Kaasan managed to take a picture! Although it was like 5 Halloweens ago. I think she has it in her room. I'll be right back." Satoshi dashed to his sister's room, wanting to get the photo into Hikaru's hands before his sister returned.

"Satoshi, I'm home! Hello?" called a voice from the opening door. It belonged to Ritsu of course, who had arrived from school. "Satoshi? Are you here?"

"Oi Ritsu! We're here!" called a voice from the kitchen. The female drummer immediately recognized the guy's voice. It almost made her want to dash towards the room. She quickly slipped off her shoes and made her way to her room. She placed her belongings away but something caught her eye. She noticed that her drawer from her desk had been opened. Who could've opened it? She hasn't touched it yet today and her parents were at work. A lightbulb quickly went off in her head.

"Satoshi?!" The headband girl ran to the kitchen, and managed to catch up to her brother, who had just entered. She grabbed him by the shoulders and held her grip tightly. "What do you have there?"

"Etto, I, etto..." stuttered her younger brother. He was caught but it didn't mean that he had to surrender. "Hikaru! Catch!" He threw the picture with all his might but the photo didn't travel so far. Ritsu quickly ran to catch it and gave her brother a look.

"Why did you take this? You could've just asked!"

"But you wouldn't have given it to me!" complained the younger brother. The oneesan hadn't looked at the picture yet and when she did, her cheeks turned red. Her brother suddenly broke out into laughter.

"Satoshi! Why this photo?! You know how much I hated it and how embarrassing it is!" whined the teary eyed Ritsu.

"But you still kept it Neechan! Stop lying~!"

"Because 'Kaasan said to keep it or else she threatened to take away my drum sticks!"

"I remember you seeming quite happy that Halloween, dressing all princess like!"

"Otousan was making me laugh most of the time to cheer me up! Besides, I wasn't bragging to the world about my Power Ranger costume!"

"I-I was just a boy!"

"You still are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

A chuckle stopped the Tainaka siblings from their little quarrel. They immediately stopped and gave a weak smile to each other and to the guest. They forgot he was still their.

"That's cute. Brother and sister fighting."

"Sorry", muttered the siblings in unison.

"It's okay. Good afternoon Ritsu! We haven't had a formal greeting yet! But I'm glad you're here!" smiled the male drummer.

"Yeah, he couldn't stop looking out the window every minute", commented Satoshi as he stifled a chuckle.

"W-What?! That's not true! Well, I mean, I did want you here. Wait but, I wasn't as eager... Oh never mind!" struggled the flustered teenager. How embarrassed he felt for losing his cool, especially in front of Ritsu. The brunette couldn't help but smile.

"Don't let Satoshi's teasing get to you. You'll soon get used to it."

"Are you implying that I'll be coming over often?"

"Oh, etto... well yeah! You guys are friends, right?"

"Neechan, I have a feeling that he didn't mean that..." spoke up Satoshi, earning a confused look from the oblivious Ritsu

"Satoshi! My, you have grown. You can even tell the hints!" laughed Hikaru.

"Ne, if you're going to be with my sister, I advise for you to be careful. Otousan doesn't like to get bloody but he will if he has to."

"Whoa! I have no intentions of hurting your sister!"

"So you admit that you do want to be with her?"

"S-Satoshi! Enough with this foolishness! I bet Hikaru is just as confused as I am!" Of course, Ritsu felt nervous discussing the whole "be with her" but she didn't want to let the idea into her head.

"I'm just messing with my senpai!" laughed the young boy. He really was like another version of his sister. "Or was I?"

"Oh gosh Satoshi. Ne, do you mind setting up the table in the living room for me?" spoke Ritsu, in hopes of changing the subject and move on.

"Time to eat?" Success!

"Un, but only if you help out."

"What are you making? Can we have some yakisoba?"

"Ehh... okay. But we'll have gohan for dinner when Okaasan and Otousan come back. Us, japanese, should eat rice everyday!"

"Hai! Are you staying Hikaru?"

"Sure, I'll stay. I'm actually curious to taste the chef's meal. Is it safe?"

"Hey, I heard that!" came a yell from the kitchen.

"Don't worry. Neechan is super at cooking! If only she was responsible."

"You're risking your meal Satoshi!" came another yell from the kitchen.

"I-I mean, Neechan is the best oneesan in the world!"

"I think you're saved with that one."

"I'm glad. I wouldn't want to starve."

"Yosh! Time to eat. Enjoy my delicious food guys!" The trio began to take their first bite of the delicious yakisoba.

"Wow, you were right Satoshi! This yakisoba is a success!" complimented the amazed guest.

"Don't underestimate Ritsu Tainaka", smiled the headband girl proudly.

"Don't overestimate her either", muttered her brother.

"Nani?! What was that Satoshi?!"

"Mmm! Yakisoba sure is my favorite! Arigato Neechan! I think you are second best cook I've met! First is 'Kaasan, of course! Hehe?"

"I agree with him, Ritsu! I'd give you an award, if I had one to give that is."

"A-Arigato!" blushed the brunette.

Satoshi sighed as he escaped a scolding from his earlier comment. They always slip from him and cause trouble, much like a certain girl, cough.

"That was delicious!" sighed a happy Hikaru as he rubbed his stomach in satisfaction. "Maybe I should come here for more meals!"

"Then we'll start charging!" spoke the Tainaka siblings in unison. They both looked at each other and began to laugh, joined by Hikaru.

"Well, it's time to clean up. How about you help us out Hikaru since all you did was wait", announced the young lady.

"But I am the guest! You were suppose to serve me, hehe!"

"It's only fair!" protested the brunette.

"Fine... O-Oh! Look at the time! I'm sorry but I must leave." The male drummer quickly picked up his backpack and headed to the door

"You just don't want to wash the dishes, right?" noted the clever young boy.

"What? He doesn't want to help? Oh no you don't! Satoshi, quick! Secure him!" Both siblings began to drag him to the kitchen sink, where they handed him a sponge and soap.

"Don't worry, there isn't much to wash!" smiled the cheerful girl as a teary eyed teen held the sponge.

"Then why don't y-?"

"Hmm... I wonder if I should mention this to Otousan", continued Satoshi as he opened his phone.

"N-No! I like to wash! Yay!" In a minute, Hikaru began to scrub furiously, as he made sure not one spot was left on the dishes. He didn't want to have any problems with their father.

After about 25 minutes, the crew finished up the cleaning.

"Pika pika! It's all sparkly clean!" smiled the proud Ritsu.

"Yup, all thanks to me!"

"Yeah right! You wanted to abandon ship and go home!"

"Um.. I was joking about leaving?"

"Haha, sure. But thanks for all your help Hikaru!"

"Yeah, arigato senpai!"

"No problem guys! I actually had fun to get to know you both more. I'd like to stay and see your mom but my own mother insists for me to stop intruding today. See you guys later!"

"Bye Hikaru! Take care! Let's meet up again later!"

"We'll be waiting!" Hikaru waved to the pair as he ran off into the distance and they waved back until he was out of sight.

"You know what Satoshi? You have a great friend there."

"Neechan, are you interested?"

"W-What?! No way! I'm not even thinking in those things!"

"You obviously were! Look at your face! Besides, I noted how friendly you were being to the guy you met a few days ago."

"I-I just feel more safe around him, knowing he is a friend of yours! H-Hurry on inside! It's cold out here!" As the pair entered, the younger brother continued to tease his sister.

"Hmm... So it was a guy. I wonder why he was at Ricchan's house!" spoke the familiar airheaded guitarist, as she peeked from behind a bush.

*K-ON! OST Pinchi Daisuke plays*

Another head appeared above her, belonging to the Kotobuki heiress.

"Perhaps she made him a meal! Maybe she gave him a bento!" assumed the blonde. Azusa's head popped out from under Yui's head

"Could it be that he is just a friend to the family?" suggested the kouhai, not fond of taking part of such activity. "Right Mio-senpai?" Azusa knew she could trust Mio to act normal like her.

Mio's head popped out above Mugi's and she glared her eyes. "No Azusa. He is not. I've never seen him before or met him... We must interrogate him!"

"What happened to Mio-senpai?! She is into this, so unlike her!" Azusa sighed in defeat and wondered if she, herself, was the abnormal one instead. "Maybe we should ask Ritsu-senpai instead."

"Good idea Azunyan!" Yui walked out from behind the bush and made her way towards Ritsu's house.

"Not now!" exclaimed the younger guitarist.

"Oh! I don't want to wait!" whined the brunette.

"No, Yui. We should do what Azusa says. That way, we can ask Ritsu as much as we'd like tomorrow. We can get Sawako-sensei to help us!" Mio spoke up. Her eyes gave away her eagerness for tomorrow. "Sawa-chan..."

"Help from Sensei?! I don't like the sound of this!" questioned the kouhai, wondering what Mio had planned for their odd teacher to do.

"Fine! But I'm hungry now! I bet Ui has already made supper."

"Well then! We should all head home, plus it's getting quite cold. I'm off to the train station and I'll try to come up with some ideas to get the truth from Ricchan, un! See you all tomorrow!" The blonde waved and smiled at her friends before taking off.

"I'm kind of scared as to what ideas Mugi-senpai will think for Ritsu-senpai", commented the neko girl as she watched the blonde leave.

"Ohh! This planning sounds like fun! I'm going to think of some ideas too!" said the eager Yui as she shot her hand up.

"Good idea Yui! I'll think of something too! I need to find out..." insisted Mio.

"A-Aren't you guys getting carried away with this?"

"Azusa, you should probably think of idea too."

"You're not even listening to me!"

"Azunyan! Let's walk home now! Ui's food is getting cold now."

The young junior sighed as her thoughts were being overlooked. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to what she was saying. 'I feel sorry for Ritsu-senpai. Sumimasen senpai, but I couldn't change their minds.'

*K-ON! OST Pinchi Daisuke ends*

"Azunyaaaan!" whined the brunette as she tugged on the younger girl's arm. "Let's go~ Oh, Ui's calling me! Moshi moshi?"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then!"

"Mio-senpai!"

"Yes Azusa?" The bassist turned to look at her kouhai.

"You and Ritsu-senpai are childhood friends, right?"

"Un..."

The young guitarist hesitated for a moment before speaking up again. She was suddenly pulled by the impatient brunette who finished her call a second ago.

"Why are you taking so long Azunyan? Let's go! Ui wants me to hurry! Oh, bye Mio-chan! See you tomorrow!" The pair ran off into the distance as Mio looked at them. Azusa's question left the bassist thinking.

"Bye..."

* * *

A/N: Is it me or does it seem like Ritsu and Hikaru's relationship status escalated quickly?

Ritsu: Well I am very beautiful aren't I?

Mio: Be quiet! *She hits Ritsu on the head*

Well then... let's leave the pyscho and the injured to themselves. Until next time.

Ritsu: That's not fair! ( T^T )


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, so I will admit that the characters are OOC. I'll try to make them seem more like themselves. I thank you all for reading my story. I have also been reading a story on FanFiction called "Letters to Ritsu" by inviinvi2836 and another called "K-ON! Beats" on Wattpad by author "Ritsu Ayato" aka (Alex Jangski). Check them out! I love them both!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN K-ON! OR K-ON! ! AND THIS IS NOT CANON T^T (although part of it is)

* * *

"Ohayo minna!" announced the cheerful drummer of Houkago Tea Time as she walked into the music room before school started. After her followed the unusually quiet bassist. The bassist was actually quite pensive as to yesterday's event.

"Ohayo Ricchan, Mio-chan!" greeted the bubbly guitarist.

"Ohayo minna!" The petite guitarist calls out as she enters the music room as well.

"Ohayo! I've finished making the tea!" announced the elegant keyboardist, as she made her way over to the tables with a tray full of tea cups.

"Oh, Ritsu! Nodoka wants to see you. She said to go arrange the reservation for the auditorium before it becomes too late. Many people like to perform on special occasions, especially on holidays", spoke the bassist.

"Finally! More than just one word answers! But do I have to go now? During our precious tea time? Can't it wait till later?"

"Go now! Knowing you, you'll eventually forget and procrastinate!"

"Geez, so mean Mio! Fiiiiine. But save a muffin for me please!" The drummer made her way out the door and as soon as it closed, Mio turned to look at the other three girls.

"What's the plan?"

"So you got rid of Ritsu-senpai to discuss this?!"

"Oh, good thinking Mio-chan!" cheered Yui as she gave a thumbs up. "I was thinking to threaten Ricchan by saying we'll eat her muffin if she doesn't tell us about yesterday!"

"Did you just come up with that?" sweat dropped Azusa as she looked at her senpai.

"I was thinking to force her into changing into one of Sawa-chan's creations", smiled Tsumugi. "We can get Sawa-chan to help!"

"Hm, so you girls are still going on about Ricchan's sudden withdrawal yesterday", commented Sawako as she sipped her tea.

"They seem to be overly worried about Ritsu-senpai", sighed the neko girl. The young girl was also curious about the brunette's whereabouts but she didn't want to openly show it like her senpais. A long silence passed and the girls suddenly realized that their teacher was present.

"When did you get here?!" cried out the girls in unison.

"Mou, you girls should pay more attention to your precious club advisor", pouted the unusual teacher.

"Ne, Sawa-chan. Can you help us get the truth out of Ricchan about yesterday? Mio-chan wanted us to come up with plans!"

"Mio-chan, eh? Isn't this quite a surprise?"

"I-It's not what you think!" shouted the flustered bassist.

"Don't worry, I'll be happy to help", smiled the teacher.

"Your smile worries me", commented the young HTT member.

"I've got the perfect plan for Ricchan", laughed Sawako, with a dark tone in her voice.

"W-What plan?"

Everybody turned to look at the entering drummer, who overheard the teacher's comment.

"She came back earlier than planned!" noted Mio.

"How much did she hear?!" exclaimed Mugi.

"Ricchan! I'm going to eat your muffin if you don't answer my question!" shouted Yui as she pointed at her fellow partner in crime.

"She actually used her idea!", thought aloud Azusa.

"What are you talking about?" asked an unamused Ritsu, wondering what Yui was up to with her muffin.

"Secure her! Yui-chan! Mugi-chan! GO!" shouted Sawako. The girls immediately ran towards the brunette, who quickly shifted emotiond and struggled to reach the door.

"G-Get away from me!"

"No can do Ricchan!"

"Secure her tightly!" ordered the teacher. Mugi nodded with determination and held Ritsu's arm with great security.

"Nani?! I can't move my arm!"

"Mio-chan! Get me my clothes rack!"

The bassist hurried into the closet and pulled out the clothes rack.

"Mio! Not you too! What has gotten into you?!"

Sawako began to scan through the outfts until she reached a certain one.

"This one! It has idol written all over it!"

"Matte!" yelled the terrified drummer as she saw the crazy teacher approach her with a frilly, short dress. She tried to pull free several times and kick her legs but it was no use. "Azusa! Help me!"

"Azusa-chan! Get me the neko ears!"

"I-I'm sorry Sensei but I can't let you do this to Ritsu-senpai! You're getting carried away!" shouted the said girl. Seconds later, Sawako took off her glasses and revealed her famous scary face. Azusa quickly moved to hand over the cat ears. "Gomenasai senpai."

"Noooo! Don't bring me to her!" Ritsu tried her very best to free herself but she was no match against Mugi. "Stop it Sawa-chan!"

"Sumimasen! Is Ritsu still here?" The door opened at the moment and revealed the student council president, Nodoka.

"Nodoka-chan!" greeted the happy Yui.

"Oh... uh... sorry for intruding... I'll come back when you guys aren't busy. I'll be going now." The door closed shut and Nodoka left in a hurry.

"Don't leave me here with this psycho!" cried out Ritsu.

"What did you say?" growled Sawako as she revealed her face without glasses.

"Do whatever you want with me", replied the victim as she bowed her head down, knowing better than to look into the eyes of Sawako.

"You said it." The cat ears were plopped into the drummer's head and she was about to be stripped when she suddenly darted off towards Ton-chan's tank and Azusa. She was totally not into the forcing way of changing.

*K-ON! OST Virtual Love plays*

"Why are you guys doing this?!"

"Ricchan, tell us where you went yesterday and why?" spoke the serious looking Mugi.

"Yesterday?"

"Yes, you left without warning!" added on Yui.

"The concert is coming up and I still want to add in a new song. We also have the exam coming up and we must prepare. Now isn't the time to be running about", spoke Mio.

"But we still have a two weeks left for the concert. Besides, I've been studying some!" shot back the drummer.

"We don't have lyrics and we still need to compose the actual song. And I just hope you're actually studying. I don't want to procrastinate like you!"

"I am actually studying, for your information! I'm not that stupid to let that pass. I want to go to university with Yui and Mugi too!"

"What about me? Baka!"

"I was saying that because you also want to go to school with them. Of course with you too."

"You're just saying that because I asked!"

"Are we seriously going to fight again?"

"Where were you yesterday Ritsu?" asked Mio, harsher than her other words.

"Ano, Ritsu-senpai", Azusa spoke up, trying to ease this whole situation. What she needed last was a fight among friends like last year.

"I actually do want to know too. Why did you leave yesterday? I-It's okay if you don't want to answer right now, but I just hope to hear. Sorry if you feel like we're pressuring you but as your kouhai, I wanted to make sure if my senpai was alright. As a band, we just want to make sure our drummer is okay. As friends, we want to let you know that you can trust us and tell us whatever it is you need to say." Azusa looked over to Mio, who was surprised by her response. "Right?"

Mio looked over at her kouhai, who was acting more like as if she were the senpai instead of them. It made the bassist feel ashamed about her earlier thinking. She nodded her head in agreement. "Un..."

"We're sorry Ricchan. We should've known to give you some space before we came barging in like that", added on the apologetic looking Tsumugi.

"Azunyan and Mugi-chan are right. We might of hurt your feelings and even you, by our actions. Please forgive us Ricchan!"

Ritsu looked at all of those before her. She then looked away and glanced over to the window. "U-Un... I'll accept the apology..."

*K-ON! OST Virtual Love ends*

"I think we got carried away everyone", commented the teacher. "Girls, please learn to respect each other's space."

"Like you're one to talk!"

"Okay girls! Off to homeroom now! Don't let this bother you too much. We'll discuss this calmly after school."

The girls all headed off to their room, leaving the situation to the side, or at least they tried. They couldn't help but feel the awkwardness between each other. Luckily for Azusa, she was in a different place from her senpais. But after the whole chaos in the morning, the suspense was killing her. She couldn't concentrate on her classwork or on the notes.

"Oi, Azusa. Did you get down problem 10?" asked her fellow friend, Jun. Azusa was so deep in her thoughts that she wasn't even paying attention to her friend. "Azusa? Hello? Hey, anime figurine!"

Azusa finally came back to reality after hearing the last set of words. "Hey, don't call me that!"

"But you sure listen when I call it out!"

"Oh... gomen."

"Is everything alright Azusa-chan", asked the concerned Ui Hiraswa. She was always there for you when you needed talking.

"I bet it has to do with the light music club", sighed the junior bassist as she looked over to her pig-tailed friend. "I wish I joined..."

"It's not a big deal, but Ritsu-senpai has been acting a little strange lately. Not only that but everyone else is being way to nosy about it and I think that they went overboard today."

"Oh! Now that you mention it, yesterday when Oneechan came home she asked me a strange question. She asked me if it was a good idea to threaten to eat somebody's cake if that somebody refused to do what the other was asking. Could this have anything to do with the situation?"

"What type of question is that? I couldn't even follow up on that", commented Jun.

'So she actually did think about it', sweat dropped Azusa as she thought. "Unfortunately, yes. That was a tactic used to ask Ritsu-senpai as to where she went yesterday. But it didn't go as planned..."

"Oneechan told me that Ritsu-senpai had left practice early and it was so sudden. It happened after a phone call. Maybe she is just going dealing with family matters or some other sort of personal problem."

Ui sure did come up with many logical explanations for Ritsu's absecence, comparing to the others. The other girls simply jumped to conclusions and were ready to press for assurance. Ui was indeed very mature.

"Wow, none of us really thought about it in that way. Ritsu-senpai does seem like the type to hide problems with her energetic attitude."

"Don't try to press on her too much. That can give the opposite effect and drive her away."

'I wish she told the others this before this morning', thought Azusa. "Thank you so much for the advice Ui!"

"No problem, Azusa-chan. Don't over think this. Focus on something else! How about we hang out somewhere, all three of us!"

"Three of us?"

"Um, hello? I'm still here, anime figurine."

"Jun! Oh sorry. And don't call me that! It's not my fault that my hair is this way!"

"It actually is!"

"Let's get back to our work guys", interfered the mature brunette. She didn't want another fight to occur. The other two smiled at their friend, assuring her that their quarrel was simply a friendly one.

"Un!"

The bell had rung, indicating that the school day was over. The school day just ended but the after school clubs were starting with their activities. One club, in particular, was eager to reunite.

Ritsu had been debating with herself whether or not she should go to practice. She was still a bit nervous to face the girls, especially Sawako, after their little encounter this morning. They didn't really talk much afterwards. The whole situation also discouraged her to talk to the girls, but if she didn't noe then when?

The brunette sat at her desk, the thoughts running throught her head. She had been dozing off into another world lately and she blames Hikaru for it. Ritsu makes herself think that this happens because of her excitement for the drummer's contest. The contest! She wants to win, of course but that means practice. And practice means to go to the music room.

The classroom in which the drummer is in appears to be empty, except for the drummer herself. Her friends had left to the room, not wanting to bother her.

'Why am I making such a fuss over this little thing? It's not like Hikaru were my boyfriend or something.' The brunette blushed at the thought. She immediately shook her head. 'No, I do not like him in that way and to prove, I will tell the girls.'

Ritsu stands up and gathers up her things. She quickly makes her way to the club room. She wanted to clear things uo and set everything back to normal. 'Pretty stupid of me to get all worked up.' She ran to the door and opened it suddenly, breathing heavily to catch her breath.

The other girls immediately turn to look at the door, spotting their drummer at the door. They all stay where they are until Yui takes the initiative.

"Ricchan!" The guitarist runs towards the drummer and envolopes her in a hug, while weeping. "I'm very sorry! Please forgive me and talk to me!"

Ritsu couldn't help but smile at her friend. "Daijoubu! I don't think I'll be happy if I stopped talking to you guys. Demo, I should be the one to apologize. I would leave without warning and not tell you guys why. So, ask me whatever you want to know and I'll answer. Zettai!"

Ritsu ran to the table and took her seat next to Yui, who smiled at her. The drummer looked at her band members and smiled at them. She looked at Mio and gave her an apologetic look.

"I'd like to apologize too... For being too harsh and for getting carried away. I think Azusa made a fair point earlier and I feel ashamed." The bassist looked at her friends. "Sumimasen minna."

"We all apologize", added Tsumugi.

"But now, we get to ask what happened!" cheered Yui.

"Yui-senpai, go easy on Ritsu-senpai. We don't want to get her upset again."

"Daijoubu Azusa! You can ask me anything, I guarantee!"

Tsumugi suddenly stood up and dragged a chair to the middle of the room. She then pointed to the chair and looked at Ritsu. Understanding the case, the brunette stands up and walks over to sit at the chair. The blonde begins to pace around the chair as she taps her chin thoughtfully.

"Where were you yesterday afternoon?" suddenly questioned the keyboardist.

"I-I was at home..." replied the drummer quickly, startled by the sudden question.

"Too vague an answer. What were you doing exactly at this place?"

"Etto... I was cooking up some yakisoba, requested by Satoshi."

"Hmm.. very good. And who is this Satoshi?"

"My younger brother."

"I see... What does your younger brother do for a living?"

"Etto... Mugi? I hope your not pretending to be a detective trying to solve a murder."

The blonde blinked at the girl and gave a sheepish smile.

"Ahehe, gomen! It seemed like fun to do!"

"Let's cut to the real deal. Where did you go yesterday?" asked the anxious bassist.

"O-Oh... Like I said before, I went home", answers a nervous Ritsu. She wanted to avoid telling the truth despite what she said.

"Ritsu? The whole truth, now."

'Guess I have no choice', surrendered the girl as she sighed to tell all. "Fine... I was at home with Satoshi and his friend."

"So the meal you cooked was for both?"

"Hai.."

"And that phone call was from him too?"

"U-Un." At the mention of these things, the drummer couldn't help but blush. It absolutely bothered her to feel that rush of heat spread out at her cheeks.

"So that was the guy who left Ricchan's house", exclaimed Yui. The others tried to shush her.

"Y-Yeah, his name is Hikaru and h-...What a minute! How do you know he left my house?"

The girls all looked at the air-headed guitarist who gave out a peace sign in shame.

"You followed me?!" The drummer looked at the girls for answers. They all seemed to be flustered.

"W-Well..."

"N-No, baka!"

"Ye-...! No!"

"W-We can explain!"

The brunette sighs as she sees the girls. No use in getting worked up. Besides, Hikaru was just visiting, like a normal friend would. If Ritsu's friend Maki from Love Crisis were to visit, she wouldn't react the same way. Except for the stalking part, for it was kind of freaky.

"Just... forget it. I guess we're even."

"You got that right. Ricchan didn't tell us she had a boyfriend", pouted Sawako.

"What?! You're here?!"

"Didn't you see me get my tea? You're mean! Your boyfriend is keeping you busy but I wouldn't know what that's like. Why, Kami-sama? Why must my student experience this but not I?"

"..."

Mio noticed that the drummer didn't protest or yell at Sawako. Instead, the girl seemed to fidget a little.

"Can we meet him!" asked Yui, as she looked over to her Captain.

"Meet?"

"Can we meet Hikaru-san?" added on Mugi as she nodded in agreement with Yui.

"I-I'll ask..."

"Yay!"

"This will be interesting", spoke Azusa to herself.

Mio, however, wasn't looking forward to it as much.

'Hikaru-san... the man who possibly swipe Ritsu from me... But what do I care?! It's not like I'm getting worried about our friendship! We'll always be friends, right?"

"How about you Mio-chan?"

"Eh?" Yui's voice popped her thoughts.

"Do you want to meet Hikaru-chan?"

"Why Yui?" face palmed Ritsu at Yui's way of addressing her friend.

"Oh... sure!" replied a weak Mio.

"Don't worry Mio. Not all men are bad and scary!" joked Ritsu as she winked at her childhood friend. "But it might take a while. He is starting school next week and he'll be busy finishing unpacking. Plus he'll be taking a tour of his school."

"Wow, you know so much Ricchan", complimented Mugi.

"W-We're friends that's all. My brother knows too! Besides, he asked for some help and we accepted..." The drummer's voice trailed off as she realized that she actually did know all that. It was starting to scare her a little.

"I've never seen Ritsu-senpai so... quiet", noted the neko looking girl. She then stifled a laugh.

"Nakano!" yelled an embarrassed Ritsu as she looked over to her kouhai in annoyance. "Maybe I should intoduce you to my brother and we'll see how you both act." This comment shut the younger girl up who offered an apology.

"Ehh?! Don't do that Ricchan! I don't Azunyan to leave me!" cried Yui as she shook the other brunette in plead.

"I was never with you to begin with", declared Azusa.

"What school is Hikaru-san going to?" asked the curious Mugi.

"He never told me but he did mention that it started with an 'S'. Oh! He didn't even know the name but he get enrolled because of family connections."

"What if he came to this school?" questioned the naive guitarist as she took a bite out of a piece of cake.

"Don't be ridiculous Yui! He can never come to this school! It's an ALL GIRLS SCHOOL", replied the bassist with too much force.

"Oh, yeah! But would Ricchan like it if he came to this school?"

"Why are you asking this?!" asked Ritsu, not wanting to answer. She definitely would like it because it meant more time with each other and a chance to get to know each other better. But the brunette refused to admit it out loud. "Just go by what Mio said!"

"This is boring. I'm going home", announced the teacher as she stood up to leave.

"Nobody asked for you to stay."

"It's getting late girls. You should leave too."

"Hai!"

"Bye guys!" yelled Ritsu as she and Mio waved to the two guitarists. They both then proceeded on to their own houses.

"Ne, Ritsu?"

"Hm?"

"When do you think you'll get a... boyfriend?"

"..."

"Ritsu!"

"W-What? Oh... um I don't know? Maybe by the time I'm forty. Is Akiyama-san worried she won't get one?" teased the brunette. "Just kidding. I bet you'll get one if you'd want. Just look at yourself... Oh crap!" Ritsu stopped in her tracks as she spoke.

"What's wrong Ritsu?!"

"I... uh... I need to run an errand. Go on ahead without me. Bye!" The drummer ran off into the distance. This put the bassist in high alert and she quickly ran in direction where Yui and Azusa went. She managed to catch up to them and explain it all.

"Let's hurry before we miss them. I want to see what type of boyfriend Ritsu has!"

"I want to see Ricchan's boyfriend too!"

"Mio-senpai! Yui-senpai! W-Wait for me!"

The girls surprisingly caught up to the drummer but only to see her turn to the right and disappear around the corner. They waited a few seconds and followed. A marketplace was set before them but no signs of the girl they were looking for.

"Strange... Why would Ritsu stop by the market today? Today is the day her mother returns home early..."

"Wow! You know so mucb about Ricchan!"

"Th-That's because we've known each other for so long!"

"I-Is that Ritsu-senpai?"

"Nani?!"

Sure enough, the brunette was standing with a book and bag in her hand as she chatted with a tall guy. The guy suddenly gave the petite girl a hug, causing her to blushed.

"That doesn't look like Hikaru-san! Maybe HE is Ritsu's boyfriend! Or is she cheating?! Dating ruined her!" Mio turned away and began to panic. "What do I tell her mom?! How should I handle this?!"

"Calm down Mio-senpai!"

"I think Ricchan kissed him!"

"WHAT?!" The bassist turned back to look but neither was there. "Where did she go?!"

"You lost her didn't you?"

"Yeah but I'll find her even if it takes me forever."

"By the way, who are we looking for?"

"Didn't I say that WOAH! W-When did you get here?!"

"Hehe, I have my ways~" spoke the drummer who had been behind the black haired girl for a while now.

"Why are you here?! Paying your second boyfriend a visit at his job?! How could you cheat on Hikaru-san?! How could you date anyone?!"

"W-What are you talking about?!"

"We saw you hug and kiss him Ricchan!"

"It's cold out right? Uh... see you guys later!" Ritsu began to walk away quickly and picked up her pace, as the others followed her, until she began to run.

"Where are you going?! Come back!" The trio began to run after the girl but unlucky for them, they slipped on the patches of ice.

"Ricchan wait!"

"RITSU!"

* * *

A/N: So I added in that whole following Ritsu part from the manga. And I am sorry Mugi that you were left out. She was already on the train. Tell me guys! Is it good? Bad? Are Mio and Ritsu very OOC? YES? I thought so. Please leave reviews (but please have mercy and be as nice as possible T^T) I know that some chapters are crummy so later I will edit this whole story


	7. AN: Important story detail!

Hey guys, Maria here. I just wanted to clear up something that was brought to attention, thankfully. We all know the OC Hikaru but unfortunately you do not know how he looks due to my ignorance of describing him. I apologize because this is not an authorly thing to do.

The way I want Hikaru to look is how Mochizou Ooji looks. Mochizou is from the anime Tamako Market, made by the same animation studio that created K-ON! I'm saying this in case anyone is confused as to why he looks like he belongs in K-ON! However, I do not intend on mixing in Mochizou's personality with Hikaru's (because I haven't watched Tamako Market enough to know, teehee?)

Again I apologize but this is what I love about the reviewers/reviews. Aside from the praises (thank you all for your sweet comments), the little things you point out help me too. Haha, getting touchy here. Okay, that is all. Sorry to have disturbed you all. Oh, please do look up Mochizou and how he looks Tell me what you think! Mamy thanks toyou all!


End file.
